


［桃包/Evanstan］他不爱我

by sojourn_z



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 他不爱我，真的。他爱的只是Steve Rogers。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HE！

01

 

“F**K…你知不知道打扰一个好莱坞当红女明星睡美容觉是要遭天谴的？看看现在几点了？？全世界最甜的小男孩也满足不了你了吗？？”

 

“他不爱我，真的。”

 

“什么？？？？”

 

“他爱的只是Steve Rogers罢了。”

 

“那他妈的不就是你演的吗”

 

“对，我知道，Steve Rogers是我演的，但那不一样。他总是分不清电影与现实，而我想要的，是美国队长身份之外的喜爱。”

 

“分不清电影与现实的人是你好吧，你给我打住，现在是凌晨两点半！！明天八点之后再给我打电话！！放心吧八点之后我也不会接电话的因为我他妈的明天有通告！！”

 

02

 

“F**K…你知不知道打扰一个好莱坞当红电灯泡睡心理建设维护觉是要遭天谴的？看看现在几点了？？你四倍体力四倍强壮的英雄也满足不了你了吗？？”

 

“他不爱我，真的。”

 

“什么？？？？”

 

“他爱的只是Bucky Barnes罢了。”

 

“那他妈的不就是你演的吗”

 

“对，我知道，Bucky Barnes是我演的，但那不一样。他总是分不清电影与现实，而我想要的，是Bucky身份之外的喜爱。”

 

“分不清电影与现实的人是你好吧，你给我打住，现在是凌晨两点半！！明天十点之后再给我打电话！！放心吧十点之后我也不会接电话的因为我他妈的明天放大假我要睡大觉！！”

 

 

03

 

他们是全天下最甜蜜的情侣，可他们也面临着所有因为荧屏而走到一起的情侣都会遇到的难处。

 

他到底爱的是自己本人，还是说，对自己的喜爱不过是对剧情角色的移情？

 

Chris想不明白，Sebastian也是。

 

他们非常默契的选择了回避这个问题，假装没有隔阂的继续恩爱着。

 

尽管Chris在做爱的时候听见身下人口中呢喃着Steve这个名字，会心痛。

 

尽管Sebastian在呻吟的时候想大喊Chris的名字，却只能暗自忍住，告诫自己要叫Steve。

 

他们都在内心深处告诫自己要安于现状，起码现在他们还是属于彼此的。

 

 

04

 

今天Chris有个行程，他早早就出门了。这段时间Sebastian放大假，而Chris却忙得很。

 

Sebastian在家里百无聊奈的上着网，在stucky的tag里面刷到了一条Happy Chinese Valentine's Day的消息。

 

是的，他没事的时候经常会看这些同人创作。有些是绘画作品有些是文字作品。他们都很精彩。他能感受到粉丝们的爱与热情。

 

这会让他开心。作为一名演员，他塑造出的角色让观众喜欢，他很满足。他想起之前在漫展上，有名粉丝说她看着Sebastian一路走来非常的努力，并取得了相符的成绩，她很为他开心，她也想踏入演艺圈，并正在为此做出努力的时候，他真的开心坏了。

 

其实他也不是没有事业心。机遇是留给有准备的人的礼物。只是礼物并不会造访每一个有准备的人。

 

思绪回到了那幅画上，Barnes中士穿着咆哮突击队的作战服，和美国队长并肩站立，他们被一个超大的大红色的爱心包围。爱心里面还有一个大红色的汉字，他不明白这个字是什么意思，却明白这幅图代表着美好的爱情。

 

大红色在西方某些宗教里面不是个好颜色，但是在中国，却代表着吉祥喜庆。他早在去北京故宫的那年就知道了。

 

今天是中国的情人节。

 

Sebastian是个仪式感很强的人，可能从小颠沛辗转几个国家，让他非常没有安全感。所以一切能抓住的不能抓住的，他都想在心里留下印记。

 

他给那条ins点了赞。他太喜欢这个画风了，而他又刚好真的拥有这套作战服，所以他决定给Chris一个惊喜。

 

 

05

 

他们偶尔会玩一下角色扮演的游戏。

 

在床上。

 

开始是觉得新鲜有情趣，后来，就变成了小心翼翼的讨好。

 

双方都是。

 

只是他们都不自知而已。

 

Sebastian想起了他们的第一次，Chris把他按在床上，激烈的亲吻着。这不是第一次了，之前的亲吻总是会在恰到好处的地方停下来，而那天，他突然说了几个让Sebastian熟悉又陌生的词，“желание，ржавчина，семнадцать，рассвет，печь，девять，доброта，домой，

один，грузовик，Soldier？”

 

Sebastian看着眼前这个坏笑着的男人，喉结滚动着咽了下口水。

 

“请吩咐，sir。”

 

“脱下你的裤子，Soldier。”

 

然后Sebastian顺从的脱下了裤子。

 

Chris的。

 

然后他们就疯狂的……

 

每次想起来，他都会脸红。外表浓眉大眼一本正经的Chris背后却是这样下流。不过他很喜欢。那是Chris啊，Chris的一切Sebastian都喜欢。

 

穿好了咆哮突击队的制服，他照了照镜子，下巴上的胡茬有些突兀。他又刮了刮胡子，摸着光溜溜的下巴，这才是布鲁克林一枝花。这套制服是他拜托剧组的服装设计师一比一还原制作的赝品。他本来想直接把剧组的制服给偷回来，可在剧组接连丢失五把锤子八个星盾十个尖尖角头盔之后，他们的服装道具管理严到了不可理喻的程度。所以他只好拜托设计师帮忙做了一套完全还原的“赝品”。

 

他拿起手机看了看时间，Chris大概还有一个小时就能收工回家了，希望做爱心甜点还来得及。

 

突然，手机弹出来一条新闻，Chris和女明星在街边喝咖啡疑似公开恋情的消息在Sebastian脑子里炸开了。

 

他当然知道，那只是公关女友。可是还是不能自控的吃起了醋。谁规定了七夕看到自己的男朋友和别的女人在一起虽然是公关但是不能吃醋？

 

Sebastian吃着Chris身边每一个人的醋，不论男女。起码他们可以在一起肆无忌惮的交谈，起码他们互相祝贺生日快乐可以想怎么亲密怎么来。

 

而他们为了各自的职业生涯，却只能藏匿在人群中，等待风波销声匿迹。

 

放在以前他可能还会兴致勃勃的跟Chris点评一下这次找的公关女友服装品味跟Chris搭不搭，身高相貌有没有夫妻相，可是今天，他没这个心情了。

 

今天可是他妈的情人节。

 

他越来越觉得自己可笑。穿着讨好Chris的制服，就像一个嗷嗷待操的荡妇。还是始终不能有有姓名的那种。

 

他勉强支撑着自己把甜点做完。蛋糕样子难看的程度可想而知。至于难吃的程度，老天啊算了吧还是给垃圾桶吃好了。

 

他扔掉了蛋糕，失魂落魄地坐在沙发上，在ins上疯狂的搜索着stucky的甜文或者甜画。

 

生活已经如此艰难了，他想吃点甜的。如果Chris不够爱Sebastian，起码Steve和Bucky，在另一个时空，是相爱着的。这样他就能骗自己，自己也是幸福的。不，他本来就是幸福的，拥有Chris，真的已经很幸福了。只是自己不知足罢了。

 

 

06

 

Chris回到家就看见Bucky，不，是Sebastian，他坐在沙发上，抱着笔记本电脑津津有味的看着什么。

 

Chris知道，他又在看stucky的同人文了。他身上穿的，是咆哮突击队时期的制服。Chris不记得他们的收藏品里有这样一件。他穿着真好看。在拍摄美国队长1的时候他就发现了。这个平时奶气十足的小男孩，穿上制服之后就会变得无比的性感。他既野性难驯，又禁欲可爱。

 

他的分身不可抑制的硬了。

 

他扑上去，胡乱的亲吻着这个让他欲罢不能的最甜的小孩。

 

Chris粗暴的撕开了Sebastian身上的制服，让他光洁的胸肌裸露出来。他一只手在樱桃上揉搓着，另一只手也没闲着，牢牢的锢住Sebastian的脸，想要吸干他嘴里所有的氧气。

 

Sebastian在混乱中不忘将笔记本电脑放在一边，“嗯…Chr…Steve你慢点。”

 

Chris像没听见一般急匆匆的将手伸进了Sebastian的裤子，硬邦邦的触感，让他很迷恋。他喜欢铁一样坚硬的爱人在他手中、在他嘴里变软。而自己的棍子肆无忌惮的在爱人深处四处喧嚣。

 

他和Sebastian注定将彼此射的一塌糊涂，只不过一个在里面，一个在外面。

 

激情过后，Chris看着怀里力竭的宝贝，嘴角浮起了一丝微笑，然后他听见了他的呢喃，“I'm with you till the end of line，Steve。”

 

听着这近乎表白的话语，Chris的身体僵住了。

 

他低下头吻了吻Sebastian的眼睛，

 

“我们分手吧”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

07

 

“我们分手吧。”

 

“好”

 

激情褪去后的两个人黏腻的抱在一起，Chris看着身下的“Bucky”，突然将心理盘桓已久的话说出了口。

 

他一看见Sebastian就控制不住想去爱他，而Sebastian只是沉迷在一个美国队长和冬日战士的角色扮演游戏中。总有一天他会厌倦。而今天就是临界点了。

 

不是Sebastian的，而是自己的。今天的公关女友很漂亮，也很香。那是Sebastian的味道。他喜欢的天之骄子，跟女香一样甜蜜动人。

 

他开始审视他们之间的关系。他不怕出柜，而是怕自己活在自己演的角色里。他有缺点，也会害怕，他并不像美国队长那样完美。他希望爱人爱的是他，而不是他塑造出来的完美的纸片人。他终于决定要捅破这层窗户纸了。他知道如果继续沉迷，他就不能自拔了。他想剖出他鲜血淋淋的真心，放在Sebastian面前，让他抉择。他把他们的未来交给他来主宰。Chris想说我们分手吧，如果你只爱Steve的话。可是后面的话还没有说完，他就得到了一个干脆利落的“好”。

 

这是意料之中的。

 

意料之外，Chris开始后悔，为什么要一时冲动说出这句话。不，他根本不想和他分手。人总是这样，总是想为自己的沉迷找个出口，而走到真正的出口，却又想回去继续迷醉。

 

可是太迟了。

 

神秘洞穴里面的诱人怪物，已经将他一脚踢开。

 

他颤抖着想要起身，这张承载了他们无数激情又甜蜜的小床，上一秒还是极致天堂，这一秒就如同无间地狱。虽然这是他自找的。他看见地上四散着的咆哮突击队的制服，他想着，多讽刺啊，这真是套被诅咒的制服。七十年前美国队长没能抓住穿着这套制服的Bucky，而现在，美国队长的扮演者主动松开了穿着这套制服的Sebastian。

 

他知道他的焦虑症又要犯了，他浑身颤抖，狼狈不堪。他坐在床边穿袜子，却怎么穿都穿不进去。而这个时候，Sebastian突然从背后抱住他，Chris整个人僵住了，两具赤裸着的火热的躯体，不带情欲的贴在一起。他想做什么？

 

Sebastian自己也不知道自己在做什么。他只知道，看着Chris将要离去的背影，他的身体越过了他的大脑，一把将Chris环住，不想松开。

 

“陪我最后一晚，当做分手礼物好不好？”

 

Chris想拒绝，却脱口而出一个“好”字。

 

他们回到了刚才那个甜腻的姿势，只是他们知道他们再也回不去了。Sebastian把头埋在Chris的肩膀处。Chris觉得肩膀处有些湿润，那大概是幻觉？他们就拥抱着过了一夜。谁都没有睡着。

 

 

 

08

 

天亮了，Chris多么希望昨晚就是世界末日，这样他就可以和他心上的软肋同归。

 

可是并没有。

 

世界末日没有来临，而是他们的末路到了。

 

Chris叹了一口气，起身了。他做好早餐放在桌上，他穿好衣服，像往常一样，在装睡的Sebastian额头上轻轻印下一吻。然后就出门了。

 

只是他们都知道，他再也不会回来。

 

Chris去了电视台，完成他今天的工作。谁都看得出来Chris今天精神差极了。一向被化妆师夸皮肤好容易上妆的Chris，今天的妆容上的异常艰难。采访平平淡淡的开始平平淡淡的结束。主持人遇到了他职业生涯最艰难的一次采访。

 

采访结束已经是中午了，Chris在后台卸妆的时候，遇到了也刚结束采访的明艳动人的Scarlett，她文质彬彬的样子一点都不像那个电话里骂人的泼妇。

 

当工作人员完成任务离开，整个化妆间只有他们两个人的时候，红发女郎开口了，“怎么？昨晚过得太火辣了今天采访都没精神了？”

 

“……”

 

“你这什么表情？Seb他……”

 

“我昨天跟他说分手了。”

 

红发女郎翻了个白眼，一副我信了你的话才有鬼了呢的表情，“Seb做的蛋糕不好吃所以你俩分手了？？亏我还专门给他发了傻子都能做好的配方，Seb真的太笨手笨脚了……”

 

Chris一脸茫然，“蛋糕？什么蛋糕？”

 

“？？？？？？”这次轮到Scarlett茫然了，“等等？你们真的分手了？所以Seb找我要芝士蛋糕的秘方是要做蛋糕给别人吃？也对，昨天你和你的公关女友过了情人节，他给别人做蛋糕吃也情有可原，等等？？？你是说你他妈的情人节的晚上跟他分手了？？？”

 

Chris不明所以，他用疑惑的眼神看着Scarlett，红发女郎的白眼都要翻上天了，她唯一仅有的一点点耐心早就被刚才的采访消磨光了，“Seb昨天下午打电话问我你最爱吃的芝士蛋糕的做法和配方，还跟我说昨天是中国的情人节，他想做蛋糕给你吃。我以为你们会有一个火辣的晚上结果你告诉我你昨天跟他分手了？？虽然我们是朋友我跟你的关系更好但你真的很过分。怎么能在情人节跟情人说分手呢！”她一边说着一边拿出手机给Chris看了Seb昨天点赞的ins，那幅甜蜜的画作，此刻在Chris眼里太不是滋味了。

 

他不记得他有没有跟这位爆脾气的好友告别，他飞快地冲出了电视台，一心只想飞奔回他们的小屋，他做了些什么，他怎么可以在情人节提分手呢。

 

Seb，会难过的吧。

 

如果不是他脱口而出的那声“好”，Chris几乎能断定他这会儿肯定躲在被子里难过的大哭，可是他的回答太干脆了，干脆的让人怀疑，他是不是无心的精怪，只求欢愉，游戏人间。

 

等到了甜蜜小屋楼下，Chris才开始犹豫，他该不该上去呢。说分手的也是自己，现在这样纠缠的也是自己。他在Seb心里大概永远都比不上美国队长了。他明白情人节提分手的过错不过是个幌子，他只是想回去看看他。他只是想回去而已。

 

他左手拿着刚从花店买的玫瑰花，右手从怀里掏出房门的钥匙，如果Seb坚持，就当自己是专程回来还钥匙的。他这样想着，走到了Seb的家门口。

 

他又开始纠结了，是应该敲门呢，还是应该直接用钥匙开门。那里曾经也是他的家啊。

 

他还是决定先敲敲门。

 

半晌没有人应，他出去了吗？还是他从猫眼里看见是自己所以不肯开门吗？

 

他摇了摇头，还是决定用钥匙开门。

 

打开了门，Chris的视线在房内搜寻着，直到看见餐桌上那盘冷冰冰的煎蛋，那是早上他走的时候留下的。还有垃圾桶里面焦黑的糊状物，他的原型大概是那个来不及见面的蛋糕？

 

卧室的门紧闭着，Seb不会还没起床吧。

 

于是他放轻了脚步向卧室走去，在靠近卧室门口的地方，他听见了一阵，喘息。

 

Chris的心凉了半截。

 

这么快，就有取代他的人了吗？

 

他们也是穿着美国队长和冬日战士的制服在做爱吗？

 

他看着手里娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花，觉得自己像个傻子。

 

他正想离去，却听见了Sebastian烦躁不安的大喊，“Chris，操我Chris……Chris你不要走……”

 

 

09

 

Sebastian粗暴的撸动着自己的下身，已经很久了，他就是射不出来。离开了Chris，自己就连给自己快乐都做不到了吗？

 

胳膊的酸痛，阴茎的疼痛，后穴的空虚，还有空洞的心，夹杂在一起，让他难过到流泪。Chris，Chris，他大喊着这个名字。卧室的电视机屏幕上，正在播放着美国队长2的镜头，Steve用腿夹着Bucky的钢铁手臂，打斗的镜头，却是暧昧的姿势。

 

而Sebastian光洁的身上，没有了Chris的爱抚，他只能凭电影上的画面回想着Chris与他亲密接触时的触感。

 

他已经将Chris遗留在这间房子里所有的衣物都拿出来放在床上了，可是铺满了床，却铺不满他的心。他想要狠狠地释放自己，他想要把自己的味道和Chris的味道融合，他想洒的Chris一身都是，现实却是，他只能亲吻Chris的衣领。

 

直到Chris推开门走了进来。

 

而Sebastian在看见Chris的那一瞬间，所有的委屈都奔涌而出，随着精液喷了出来，一泻千里，地转天旋。

 

Chris推开卧室的房门，看到的就是射的一塌糊涂的Sebastian。

 

这对Sebastian来说，这太屈辱了。他们已经分手了，而他却还看着他们的电影手淫，努力了一个世纪那么久都到不了高潮，却在看到他本人的一瞬间射了出来。还有比这更狼狈的吗？

 

没有。

 

Sebastian人生最惨的瞬间就是这儿了。

 

等Sebastian高潮的余韵过了，他缓缓的开口，沙哑着带有罗马尼亚的口音，“你是回来拿衣服的么？对不起，我刚把你的衣服弄脏了，我洗好了再给你。如果你还需要的话。”他在说什么？？问前男友还需不需要被他体液弄脏弄湿的衣服？？

 

噢，不，刚才是谁在说话？自己刚才是把脑子给射出去了么？？

 

他觉得自己的脸肯定红了，事实上他因为一直未能达到高潮所以脸早就是涨红着的，在Chris看来，并没有什么太大的变化。

 

“你刚才叫的是我的名字吗？还是别的什么Chris？”

 

Sebastian想起前段时间做电台节目的时候，自己欲盖弥彰的提起，当我说Chris的时候，就是在说唯一的那个Chris。Sebastian心想，我和我们的粉丝都知道的事情，你却还要来问我吗？

 

“没记错的话，我们已经分手了，你管我叫的是哪个Chris？”

 

昨天Sebastian听见Chris说分手的那一刻，突然松了一口气。这一天终于到了，以后终于不用再担心末日到底会在什么时候来临了。他甚至觉得有些愉悦。终于啊。

 

假性的愉悦在Chris清晨离去后，随着他的温度一起退散了。茫然，无措，失落，难过，失望。他痛恨自己为什么不敢挽留一下。

 

而这会儿看见了真人，如果不是场面太糗，或许自己会不顾一切的扑上去亲吻他吧，可这他妈的生活就是不让人随心。

 

Chris看了看表，“我刚才才知道昨天是中国的情人节，但是因为时差，截止到现在，我们的情人节还没过完。如果你刚才叫的是我的名字，我能陪你过情人节吗？”他顿了顿，“如果可以的话，我想陪你过余生所有的情人节。你愿意吗？”他来到床边，单膝下跪，举起玫瑰花，忐忑不安地看着Seb。

 

他会答应吗？

 

自己在这段感情中总是变来变去。可是这一刻他终于想明白了，就算Sebastian迷恋着美国队长，担惊受怕也总比彻底失去他要好。

 

“我从昨晚开始就一直没吃东西，你能让我先吃点东西再回答你吗？”

 

没有强硬的拒绝，这是意味着同意了？Chris欣喜若狂，“你想吃什么？我去给你做。”

 

Sebastian只是坐起身吻过来，“想吃你”。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

10

 

他们迫不及待的脱着Chris身上的衣服，脱裤子的时候废了一点劲儿，因为他的分身早已经勃起，在他听见自己名字的时候，就硬的发痛了。

 

再加上调皮的Seb，隔着布料一口含住了他，Chris只觉得血气上涌，他想把Seb狠狠地钉在床上，射满他身上每一个洞穴。他确实也这样做了，他勾起Seb的屁股下巴，在他迷离的红唇上疯狂的啃咬着，像要把他撕碎，然后吞进肚里。

 

Chris的手来到他们紧贴着的胯部，刚射过一次的小seb，又开始跃跃欲试。Chris的指腹在洒着精液的地方来回研磨着，直到他们的下身被已经冷却的白色粘液和新鲜出炉的透明滑液覆盖。Chris的手色情的描绘着Seb柱体上的每一道沟壑，时而轻抚时而重捏，这跟刚才Seb的自娱自乐比起来，舒服的快要上天了。可Sebastian只是紧咬嘴唇，死死忍住已经飘到嘴边的呻吟。他不知道自己在纠结什么，他不知道自己是该叫Chris还是Steve，所以他宁愿委屈自己，谁都不叫，就在Chris按压他勃起上的血管的时候，他觉得四周被烟花围绕，他马上就要在Chris面前射第二次了，他的眼角流出了喜悦的泪水，却被坏心的Chris生生打断。他的手指堵住了他的小孔，Sebastian难过的弓起身来。

 

“宝贝，叫出来，叫我的名字，像你刚才那样，叫着我的名字射出来。”Chris在他耳边，用魅惑的声线哄骗着。

 

Sebastian羞怯不已，“你该死的，到底要不要做，不做就分手。嗯…”在他分心说话的时候，Chris火热的烙棍挤开他的括约肌深深地捅进了他窄小的甬道。

 

他的后穴不由自主的收缩，夹的Chris差点没忍住。他用力的挺送着，还加了一只手在他的前端撸动，嘴还在他的颈部烙下烙印。“Seb，Seb，叫出来，叫我的名字。叫出来我就给你”

 

本来就在处在高潮边缘的Seb，后穴突然的刺激让他的鸡儿开始颤抖。体内的肿胀辛勤的开垦着他身体里的每一处敏感，Chris还故意在那一点上轻轻的来回磨着，勾引着他，撩拨着他却不肯给他一个痛快。这一刻什么羞耻什么坚持全都飞走了。

 

“Chris，Chris”他叫的很大声，“啊，Chris，操我啊，快让我射呜”

 

听到满意的叫唤，Chris只是加快了抽送的力度和频率。专心致志的攻击着那个点，当他感受到后穴持续不断地颤动，以及一股热浪冲刷着他的神经的时候，他松开了对Seb前端的桎梏，猛的抽送了几下，让自己也随着爱人的高潮释放了。

 

Sebastian射的一塌糊涂，他的脑子短暂的被抽空，他的下半身，目之所及之处到处都是白浊。有他自己的，也有Chris的。感觉到他的东西慢慢的流出来，Seb偷偷的夹紧了他的小穴。

 

他把头埋进了枕头，“我不同意。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你喜欢的不是我。”

 

Chris把头埋进了Sebastian的颈窝，“你说什么？”

 

从侧面看过去，Sebastian撅起的小嘴都能挂上一个大油壶了，Chris觉得可爱极了，他情不自禁的掰过Seb的脸吻了上去，在Sebastian极力的反抗下，他们又黏腻在一起，一个湿吻让房间内的温度再次上升。

 

Chris的手来到了湿哒哒的洞口轻轻摩擦着，Sebastian只能硬着头皮继续开口，“你…你只是迷恋Bucky罢了…啊…”Chris的手指突然顶了进去，在盛满粘液的蜜穴中搅动着。

 

“宝贝，继续说。”他轻轻舔了一口Sebastian的耳垂。

 

“你每次看见我穿Bucky的制服就会特别大”天哪我在说什么？？Sebastian怀疑自己精虫上脑了，虽然他确实很大。但是，他很快明白了什么叫做只有更大没有最大。一根滚烫的铁棍怼在他的屁股上，不怀好意的到处戳着，他的洞口泛着水花，撒着欢想迎接这个大家伙，却始终被Chris温柔的手指占据。

 

“宝贝，你倒是说说，我哪次看见你不大？”

 

男性雄风被质疑的解决办法只有一个！操到质疑的那个人心服口服。

 

可怜的Seb最后确实花心服了嘴也服了。

 

晕厥过去前，“同意同意，唔，大坏蛋我同意了。求求你…呜呜”

 

 

彩蛋：

 

01

 

“他不爱我了，真的。”

 

“？？？”

 

“今天我看见他把我的美国队长制服拿垃圾袋装着塞进了我们的床底下。”

 

“嗯，是的是的他不爱你了，他爱的是我。黑寡妇大电影马上就要上映了他是时候收拾一下心情跟我谈恋爱了谢谢。”

 

 

02

 

“他不爱我了，真的。”

 

“？？？”

 

“今天我看见他把我的冬日战士制服剪了三个洞，胸前两个裤子上一个，他是不是讨厌我了？”

 

“嗯，是的是的他讨厌你了，妇联4要组美国队长和猎鹰的cp了，他要提前适应一下，给我的翅膀和红翼留位置，所以剪了你的制服谢谢。”


End file.
